


Hujan, Kopi, dan Tulip

by Hell_13th



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight CACW, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Apa yang paling penting?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: Marvle (c) MCU/Stan Lee & The Crew

Ekspresinya mengeras, kerutan di dahi, alis yang bertaut, dan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi, meja di paling ujung kedai itu. Tetes-tetes air mengalir dari rambutnya yang bahas tapi sepertinya ia tak peduli, bahkan dengan bajunya yang kuyup.

  
Sang pramusaji mendekat, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Seolah hal ini memang biasa terjadi terhadap semua pelanggannya. _Well_ , di New York apapun memang tak pernah sangat luar biasa. Tapi pelanggannya ini lain, sang pramusaji sudah sangat mengenalnya.

  
"Pesananmu, seperti biasa."

  
Ia meletakan secangkir Ekspresso di meja, kemudian duduk di seberang pria pelanggannya itu. Si pelanggan mengambil kopinya dan menyeruput, sejenak ekspresi kesalnya menghilang dalam kenikmatan kopi.

  
"Makasih, Harley"

  
"Jadi kau bertengkar?"

  
Raut kesal kembali di wajah pria itu, sudah lama Harley Kenner tak melihat si pelanggannya ini begitu kesal. Akhir-akhir ini Tony Stark, si pelanggan, selalu terlihat bahagia. Hal yang sangat jarang semenjak perkenalan mereka waktu ia masih berusia 10 tahun.

  
"Bukan aku yang salah, Dia sudah keterlaluan!"

"Oh ya? Memang apa masalahnya? Apa pria itu melukaimu? Seperti Sang Kapten?"

  
_Ups._

  
Harley sepertinya terlalu banyak bicara lagi, kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa ia hapus, tapi Tony hanya memutar bola matanya.

  
"Stephen tak pernah melukaiku dan sudah kubilang jangan sebut julukan atau nama orang itu di depan ku."

  
"Maaf."

  
"Ya, tak usah dipikirkan."

  
Tony menyeruput kopinya kembali. Harley hanya memperhatikannya, pria itu semakin terlihat tua saja jika punya masalah begini.

  
"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

  
Tony bertanya, sepertinya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

  
"Baik, agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena akan ada pekan sains. Jadi kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Stephen?"

  
Harley tak membiarkannya, dari dulu ia memang tak suka jika pria itu mengalihkan topik. Tony mendengus.

  
"Dia lancang. Kau tahu bukan, aku tak suka barang-barangku disentuh."

  
"Tapi kan dia kekasihmu."

  
"Memang dengan hal itu, dia bisa seenaknya? Maksudku, saat aku ke rumahnya dia pun tak suka aku menyentuh barang-barangnya."

  
"Dia cuma takut kau terkena kutukan jika menyentuh relik di rumahnya, Tony."

  
"Tunggu, kenapa kau jadi membelanya? Pengkhianat."

  
"Aku tak membela siapapun. Hanya mengatakan fakta. Lagipula, apa sebenarnya yang ia sentuh?"

  
"Itu bukan yang terpenting, aku hanya tak suka barangku disentuh!"

  
"Oh ayolah, Tony. Memang yang paling penting apa, barang-barangmu atau Stephen?"

  
"Ini masalah kepercayaan."

  
"Kalau kau begini, tandanya kau tak percaya padanya."

  
Tony terdiam, wajahnya kini semakin terlihat kesal. Ia menyesap kopinya lagi. Pandangannya teralih ke jendela kedai, memandangi hujan yang masih turun deras.

  
"Ia membakar surat Steve."

  
Harley berkedip. Ia tahu perihal surat _sorry-not-sorry_ itu dan kadang memikirkannya membuatnya tersulut emosinya.

  
"Kukira kau sudah _move on_ pada Stephen."

  
Tony menatapnya tersinggung.

  
"Aku sudah, Harley. Hanya saja--"

  
"--Kau masih berharap."

  
"Tentu saja tidak!"

  
"Lantas apa masalahnya? Kenapa kau harus marah pada Stephen?"

  
"Aku hanya--"

  
"Tony, Stephen mencintaimu."

  
"Aku tahu dan aku juga mencintainya!"

  
"Kalau begitu itu yang lebih penting 'kan?"

  
Lagi Tony terdiam, ia kini menunduk. Jarinya memainkan sendok pada cangkir kopinya. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat kesal tapi bingung. Pria itu hampir setengah abad, Harley benar-benar tak percaya ia seperti menghadapi remaja sepantarannya. Tony Stark, sang jenius, tak begitu mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri.

 

"Pikirkanlah Tony."

  
Lalu Harley pun beranjak, lagipula meski Tony adalah pemilik kedai ini dan ia hanya membantu mengelolanya, ia tak bisa terus-terusan mangkir. Pelanggannya sudah semakin banyak kini, jadi ia meninggalkan Tony sendirian untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Semoga saja kata-katanya membantu.

  
Suara gemerincing lonceng berbunyi nyaring dari pintu kedai kopi itu. Harley melihat Stephen Strange masuk dengan jaket yang sedikit basah terkena cipratan hujan. Di tangan kanannya payung menetes-neteskan air, dengan segera ia meletakan payung itu di kotak berisi payung pengunjung. Tangan kirinya sendiri memegang sebuket Tulip Putih berbungkus perkamen coklat yang entah bagaimana selamat dari terpaan hujan. Setelah melepaskan jaketnya Stephen berjalan menuju meja di pojok kedai, tepat di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap hiruk pikuk jalanan Greenwich, tempat Tony Stark masih duduk sendiri.

  
"Stephen."

  
Tony menyadari kehadiran pria itu meski masih memandang jendela. Stephen pun duduk di depannya, kemudian menyodorkan Tulip Putih yang dibawanya. Akhirnya Tony menoleh padanya, lalu memandangi buket bunga itu. Di antara kelopak putih Tulip terselip secarik kertas, Ia kenal dengan kertas itu. Jarinya pun mengambilnya dan membukanya. Iris besar coklatnya membulat sempurna, ia menatap Stephen tak percaya.

  
"Maaf telah lancang. Aku harusnya tahu, meski aku tahu pasti kau mencintaiku, namun kenangan tetaplah kenangan. Surat itu memori terakhirmu, tak seharusnya aku cemburu buta dan membakarnya."

  
"Tidak. Kau benar."

  
Tony menyingkirkan bunga itu dan suratnya, lalu mengambil tangan Stephen dan menggenggamnya erat.

  
"Aku seharusnya tak marah, aku sudah memilikimu. Bagiku itulah yang terpenting. Maafkan aku."

  
Dan Tony menatapnya dengan senyuman. Stephen membalas genggaman Tony dan mencium punggung tangannya.

  
"Aku mencintaimu Tony. Lebih dari apapun."

  
"Ya, aku tahu."

  
Harley tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Ia senang Tony bahagia bersama Stphen dan berharap selamanya akan demikian.  
Hujan pertengahan Bulan September masih mengguyur di luar, namun kehangatan bisa Harley rasakan terpancar dari dua insan yang kini memperbaiki hubungannya. Kebahagiaan dari dua orang yang paling Harley sayangi.

 

**-End-**


End file.
